1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system, a robot management computer for a robot system, and a method of managing a robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, industrial multi-articulated robots and other industrial robots are connected to a robot controller which is constructed mainly from a computer and which controls the operation of the robot. Specifically, the robot controller executes a robot operation control program also called a task, thereby transmitting various control commands to the robot from the robot controller. The robot performs a given operation under the commands.